This invention relates to an automated shutter control device. Particularly, the invention is directed towards a mechanism for opening and closing shutters associated with a window, door or other type of opening, commonly found in a residential or commercial setting.
Shutters are well known and widely used devices for typically placing within or over a window, and which are moveable between an open and a closed position. In the open position, the shutter device allows light and viewing through the shutter and associated window, while in the closed position, very little light can pass therethrough, and viewing through the window is no longer possible.
A conventional shutter comprises a plurality of adjacent slats generally arranged in a horizontal orientation. Each slat comprises an elongate, flat component, the length of which is determined according to the size of the window or opening which it will cover. The width of a slat will characteristically vary between about 1 inch and 3 inches, although this may of course change. In most shutter arrangements, all of the slats are attached to a single, usually vertical, shaft, and by moving the shaft in a vertical axis, all of the slats are caused, in unison, to pivot about their mounting axes. Thus, when the shaft is moved vertically, all of the slats will, in unison, move to an open position wherein each slat becomes approximately oriented in a horizontal plane. By moving the shaft in the opposite vertical direction, all of the slats will be moved about their pivot axis so as to approach the vertical plane. When in the horizontal plane, an open space is created between each of the adjacent slats to facilitate the passage of light, and this enables a person to look through the shutter. When oriented in the vertical, or substantially vertical plane, the slats essentially close off most light and viewing, since the space between each slat is just slightly less than the width of each slat so that each slat slightly overlaps its adjacent slats to close the shutter.
In many instances, the shutters themselves will be mounted within a frame, or frames, within a window opening. The shutters themselves may be constructed from wood, plastic, metal, fabric or other suitable material, including a combination of such materials.
It will, of course, be appreciated, that the slats can be oriented in any desired or predetermined position between the substantially vertical and horizontal planes, as may be selected by the user.
Different mechanisms for opening and closing the slats of a shutter device are shown in the patent literature. U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,658 (Digianni) shows a shutter device including a rack-and-gear mechanism to open and close the plurality of slats. U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,839 (Ruggles) provides for an actuating assembly including a “tongue” which engages a groove in a slat. U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,121 (Milano) shows a motorized shutter assembly which, in one form, shows a series of enmeshed gears to define a mechanism for engaging the slats.
U.S. Patent Application No. US2002/0129553 (Masan) shows a louver system with a drive arrangement in one of the frame members which includes a plurality of gears mounted on a sub-frame and connected to respective louver blades. U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,920 (Roy) shows a motorized louver structure wherein a blind is formed between two window panes, and a mechanism for opening and closing the blind in provided. U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,551 (Swamp) shows a window shutter where louvers pivot on molded pins which may be provided with individual gears engageable with an elongate rack for synchronized movement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,558 (Pophat) describes a solar-powered, wireless, control system for Venetian blinds that generally does not relate to shutters.
Other patents of related subject matter include U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,048 (Osaka); U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,251 (Ricci); U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,049 (Vetere); U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,530 (Kovach); U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,151 (Corazzini); and U.S. Pat. No. 21,732 (Babcock).